Blue Moon
by LixXxa
Summary: On a blue moon, something unlucky happens to a werewolf. Usually, it's something small like losing a few galleons or clothes or something. This time, Remus is about to lose his friends, and maybe his life. Attempted suicide, but nothing graphic or gore.


Disclaimer: I really don't own HP, I mean, if I did then Dumbledore's name wouldn't be Dumbledore, it would be Manipuoldbastard. Hehe.

A/N This is a sequel to Veil of Mysteries, but can also be a stand alone. Anyway, this is after Remus' and Tonks' wedding.

Summary: _Not everything you hear is the only thing you can hear._- Quote from Drama Queen Girl's Personal Journal of Quotes. _Eat your veggies and fruits and you get more sweets!_- Quote from Drama Queen Girl's Personal Journal of Quotes.

HP Era

Harry was in the living room of Grimmauld Place, relaxed. Today, Sirius and Remus were both coming over and it was just the three of them. "Padfoot! Moony!" He jumped up to hug his two dear friends. "I missed you!

They chuckled and hugged back before Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Sorry guys, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"S'ok, Moony. Full moon was a couple days ago. Do you know what today is?" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. They shook their heads. "It's the 2nd year anniversary from my return from the veil!" Remus and Harry looked at each other and shook their heads, amused. That is until Harry brought it up.

"It's also the day Remus almost committed suicide," Harry added sadly. He could see Remus tense up slightly and Sirius frown.

"It's not the first time, you know," he told Harry seriously (excuse the pun). Harry blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Sirius, don't," Remus warned. Sirius just shook his head.

"We gotta tell him. He's part of the family," Sirius protested. Remus sighed before sitting down onto the couch next to Harry. Sirius did the same on the other side.

"Fine, you can begin." Harry nodded and leaned in to listen eagerly.

Marauder Era

Remus was walking to class in fourth year after another night spent at the hospital wing due to his problem. "Damn the moon," he whispered as he kicked a dropped quill across the hall. It flew up, and fluttered down slowly. "Damn lycanthropy." The bell then rang, signalling the beginning of lessons. "Damn school." He started running to his classroom. Unfortunately for him, his next lesson was potions with Professor Slughorn who was just as bad as Snape in HP Era.

"You're late," Slughorn sneered as Remus barged into the classroom twenty minutes late. Hey, it was a big school! He woken up late and when he went to the Great Hall for at least SOME food, it was empty so he had stopped by the kitchens. Then at the hospital to get some more potion before going to class.

"I'm sorry sir, I slept in because I was tired and-" Remus tried to explain but was cut off.

"I don't care what your excuse is, Lupin," he hissed. "50 points from Gryffindor, detention for the first person that groans (Peter) and 1 point from everyone who's groaning and extra homework for tonight. 10 scrolls on what potions flobberworms are useful in. Now get in your seat." As Remus embarrassedly walked up to his seat next to Peter, the class gave him glares. That was about a total of 70 points taken off with just one breath! And more homework. When he sat down, Peter huffed and turned away angrily. Remus scowled, it wasn't his fault that Slughorn was being a jackass and that he was a werewolf!

HP Era

"You shouldn't have cared about him!" Harry shouted as they finished telling that part. Remus just closed his eyes and nodded.

"I shouldn't have, but he was still my friend then. Even if he had no reason to be mad at me," Remus answered sadly. Sirius then spoke up.

"No more interruptions, Harry."

"Sorry."

Marauder Era

Right after the last class of the day, Remus bolted into the common room and began his homework. James and Lily walked in just then. "Hey, what are you two doing together?"

"Sirius dared me to spend the evening with James," Lily retorted angrily. "I can't believe it! Out of all the favors I could have done for him just because he helped with my Herbology homework, he picks this!"

"He could have asked for a snogging session," Remus replied smoothly while Lily gagged and James choked on his butterbeer. After he got his breath settled, he glared at Remus.

"That is not funny!" he yelled. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, I was just joking," he said slowly as if talking to a baby. James just glared at him again.

"I mean, Sirius would NOT do that! He'd never steal the girl like away from me! She's mine!" James yelled again. Lily screeched at James before slapping him.

"I am not yours! So much for Black's dare, I'll do another later," she fumed and stomped up the stairs. James clenched his fist before tugging on Remus' collar.

"Look what you did? I could have spent a nice, quiet evening with Lily and you ruined it!" Remus was looking at James in shock, too weak from the full moon to do anything. James dropped his friend on the ground before storming out of the common room. And to make matters worse, Lily came back down the stairs with an angry look as well.

"Remus, I forgot, where were you last night? We had a study night together to practice DADA! I have a test soon and I'm gonna fail thanks to you!"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck. "That was tonight? I could have sworn it was tomorrow." He was actually telling the truth. "Look at the planner." Lily did and her face turned bright red before she shouted 'Jerk' and ran up the stairs. Remus sighed, he knew that Lily was embarrassed and wanted to cover it up with anger. Things were going from bad today to worse. First Slughorn and the class, then Peter, James and now Lily. Who's next, Sirius?

An hour later, Remus just had to bite back his words. He was in his dorm room, shouting at Sirius. "Of course you'll never understand my problem! You don't see it!"

"That's because you don't let us!" Sirius shot back. Neither of them knew how this had started, but it had and both sides were angry.

"I don't want you to and I meant you'll never ever experience it!" Remus almost screamed. "You know what, you're just a bastard!"

"So are you! Why don't you just let us go along with the Animagus forms? We've been trying it for two years!"

"And it hasn't worked!" Remus retorted bitterly. "And I don't want you to hurt yourselves! I don't want to hurt you! I know why you want to do this; you think it'll be fun! Well it's NOT!" It's a wonder no one from outside the room has heard the commotion by now, but it was thanks to the silencing charm that was permanently placed on the room cuz they always talked about lycanthropy.

"FUN? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?" Sirius screamed angrily, getting ready to hit Remus. He was also ready to strike back if Sirius did attempt to punch him.

"YES! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!"

"Well, then you're a &$#ing bastard! I do NOT wanna be friends with a werewolf anymore!" Sirius shouted angrily. Then his face faltered slightly as he saw Remus' hurt expression. Remus then turned around and walked out of the room. Sirius was suddenly guilty. "Wait, I didn't mean that! Remus, wait!" Sirius tried to run after him, but to his surprise Remus just disappeared. "What have I done?"

"What?" James came into the common room behind Sirius a second later. "What's wrong?"

"Remus." James wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, he's being really annoying today," James said. Sirius just shook his head.

"How?"

"Well, for instance he just ran out of the common room and right into me," James said, rubbing his temple. "It still hurts. So I yelled at him to go kill himself or something." Sirius' eyes widened.

"You didn't..." Sirius raced out of the common room. "We gotta find him!" James just shrugged and followed his best friend out.

After about an hour of searching, it was time for dinner. But Sirius could not get his mind off of Remus, what was he doing and where was he? "Sirius, it's gonna be ok," James t tried to comfort him. He was now feeling a bit guilty as well again; none of the things that happened today was Remus' fault. Sirius started to pace in front of James. Once. Twice. Three times. James found himself falling backwards from the wall he was leaning on. "What the bloody hell-?"

"What's that?" James looked in front of him to find a door way, and looked behind him to see a room. It was still changing, but one thing that caught Sirius' eye was that Remus was sitting on a couch. "Remus!" Sirius and James ran over to their friend, but stopped short when they saw that Remus' wrists were slit and blood was pouring out.

"What do we do? What do we do?" James asked, panicking. "I'll get the nurse!"

"Forget the nurse, we gotta carry him to her, not get them back and forth or anything!" Sirius shouted and lifted Remus on his under arms. James grabbed his legs and they began running as fast as they could out of the room.

"MADAM POMPHREY!" The nurse raced into the room and began stitching up Remus' wounds as fast as she could without asking what happened.

Needless to say, James and Sirius were very worried the next day in classes. "What are you two planning?" Lily demanded after classes as they tried to get out of the common room. They just shook their heads, with troubled faces.

"We're not doing anything," Sirius replied, trying to get past the red haired girl to go to the hospital wing. Lily just shook her head and fumed.

"You haven't done any little pranks all day! So that means that you're up to something huge." James got mad.

"Look, just MOVE, ok? You have no right!" James shoved a shocked Lily aside and they started walking to the hospital wing. Lily was surprised, her anger forgotten. James would never speak up to her, cuz he liked her. Not to mention that the fact that someone stood up to her...Lily got up and walked to her dorm.

When James and Sirius got to Remus' bedside, said boy was beginning to wake. "Huh-?"

"Remus!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"It's my entire fault!"

"You didn't do anything!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"I can't believe we said that!"

"Can you ever forgive us?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I-" James was cut off by a smack on the head. "Ow." He looked incredulously at Remus. "What did you do that for?"

"You guys were hyperventilating," he murmured, rolling onto his side. Sirius grinned, before his face turned serious.

"Remus, we know you had a bad day but that's no reason to kill yourself. We didn't mean any of it, we're sorry." Remus just turned to them and smiled.

"Yeah, I know now, I guess." James sniffed and hugged his friend hard. Sirius looked at the both of them, shrugged and not wanting to be left out, joined in the hug.

"Promise to never do that again or I'll kill you," Sirius threatened. Remus just gave a laugh.

"Right." They smiled at each other. "Just please think before you speak, and don't take me for granted."

"Oh we will," James said seriously.

"We've learned our lesson," Sirius added. "And we're gonna make it up to you." Remus just shook his head at this before laying down again into fall asleep. Oh, and after that Sirius and James managed to keep Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape out of the ward. And they hardly got into a fight that serious again, except for what happened at the Whomping Willow incident and the Veil Incident.

HP Era

"Whoa," Harry muttered, surprised, shocked and a bit sad and angry. "I'm sorry, Moony." Remus just waved his hand nonchantly.

"Don't be, we were young and stupid then." Sirius started sticking out his tongue and making faces at Harry. "And some of us still are." Sirius crossed his arms and pouted.

"You never kept your promise to us, so I guess I have to kill you," Sirius told Remus, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Remus gulped as Sirius drew out his wand and shot hair colour changing spells and other charms he couldn't think of. He didn't get out unscathed; he got blue hair, green skin and yellow eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Padfoot," he growled before throwing his own curses at Sirius. Harry just watched the whole thing, laughing his head off.

A/N Once again, if you don't like this, then I don't care. I like it and that's all that matters to me. But if you do like it, please review!


End file.
